Fuel to the Fire
by ImJustBeingLittleOlMe
Summary: Max finally has a date with Dylan Jacobson; crush since 6th grade. But, Max's parents have already arranged her marriage. So much for being Mrs. Jacobson. Instead, she'll be wedded to the cocky arrogant seductive Nickolas Fang Ride. Better summary inside.
1. It's all about the future

**Summary: **Max(Maximum) has finally scored herself a date with Dylan Jacobson; her crush since 6th grade. However, Max's parents have a different plan. You see, they've actually arranged Max's marriage. Sorry Dylan, but Nickolas Fang Ride's in town. He's cocky, arrogant, seductive, and obviously Max's fiancé. Although, can one force another into doing something they don't want to be a part of? What if said person is Fang? Most important of all, what's the bigger picture?

* * *

**Hello all! This is only my second fanfic so bear with me. I had this idea for a while and it'll probably be cliché in some aspects, but I promise to try and make it as original as possible.(: I really hope you all enjoy it! Please review so I know if it sucks completely, or if you like it? Oh and the name of this story is based off of the song by The Maine.(My favorite band!) If you don't know who they are you should definitely look them up! But I claim John O', he is my husband!(; Wait one more thing, I do not own Maximum Ride, but I do own John O'...sort of. :P Well here goes nothing! **

***Authors Note* To old readers I have edited and changed somethings in the first two chapters. I suggest going back and skimming/rereading them.(:  
**

* * *

"So this Saturday?" I asked into the phone absent-mindedly twirling a strand of my dirty blond hair. I wrapped it tightly around my index finger.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at seven."

"Sounds good, so I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yup. I can't wait, but I got to go! Bye Max."

"Alright, bye Dylan."

Sighing I clicked the end button and let my phone slip out of my hands. I Maximum Batchelder have a date with Dylan Jacobson.

You're probably wondering is this a good thing? Well, let's just say-hell yes it is! I've been crushing on Dylan ever since the 6th grade.

Pathetic, I know. Sadly, I was always just a 'friend'-that is up until recently.

Surprisingly, for the last couple weeks or so, he actually started paying attention to me.

I can't get over the fact that Dylan asked ME out. I fell back onto the pillows randomly sprawled across my bed and smiled to myself.

Imagine me; Maximum Jacobson. Eh, well it doesn't really flow, but hey!

My eyes fluttered shut and I was sooo close to reaching destination; dreamland. However, my plane had some difficulties and crashed.

The roaring of the garage opening caused my eyes to shot open. A few seconds later I heard the door slam and my Jeb call up to me.

"Maximum, I'm home! Could you please come down here?"

Exhaling nosily I picked myself off the bed and made my way down stairs. Jeb was waiting for me in the kitchen.

"Your mother and I need to have a serious talk with you." Jeb said fiddling with an empty coffee mug.

"Oh gosh please don't tell me you guys are giving me 'the talk'!" My voice cracked and I shuddered.

I did not feel like have that conversation with my parents. Not today! Scratch that, not ever! Jeb blushed and walked towards the coffee maker.

"No Max, we're not having that talk! We need to talk about you future. Your future husband to be more specific," He said trailing off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a second there Jeb, I'm only 17! I've never even had a boyfriend! I mean hello!" I exclaimed as my voice started increasing in volume.

"Maximum, when are you going to start calling me dad?"

"As soon as you're worthy of being referred to as 'dad', I will. But, this isn't helping you with that."

Jeb rubbed his face and sighed before replying.

"We'll talk about it later, but we've got more important things to worry about. Your mother and I have, arranged your marriage."

"Come again?" It felt as if I was trapped in a nightmare.

"You heard me. We did what we felt was best, and chosen your soon to be spouse." He answered.

"You can't be serious," I cried out.

"I have no reason to lie to you Maximum. We've schedule you to meet him Saturday. Now go do your homework, we'll talk more when your mother comes home."

Jeb finished making his cup of coffee and disappeared into his office.

This day could not get any better. I say that with all the sarcasm in the world.

* * *

**Well here's the first chapter. If you would please review! (:**


	2. It's like flying

**There's not as many changes in this chapter as there was in chapter 1 just so you know.(:**

* * *

You know what's stupid? Math.

Frustrated I threw the book onto the floor sending papers sailing. I laid my head against my desk closing my eyes.

The wood cold on my face calmed me, but only for the slightest bit. I finally had a date with Dylan and now I had to cancel.

How exactly do you cancel on an extremely hot guy under these 'special' circumstances?

"Hey Dylan I've been wait for our date since the 6th grade, but my parents have supposedly arranged my marriage and I've got to go meet my 'future husband'. Maybe we can reschedule?"

Thinking about this only made my temperature rise. I stood up from my desk and flung myself onto my bed.

I wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. As I nudged my head into my foam pillow darkness consumed me.

* * *

A loud knock sounded from my door startling me.

"Whoisit?" I said incoherently into my pillow.

"Dinner's ready," my mom sang.

"Kay." I mumbled back. Why can't I ever get a decent nap? I rolled off my bed and stumbled downstairs.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?" Jeb asked as if our 'chat' earlier never happened.

"Fantastic."

"How was school?"

"Great."

"Could you give me more than one worded responses?"

"Nope."

I piled the food on my plate and plopped down.

"Now Maximum you're being unfair" Taken aback I didn't let him finish,

"Me? Unfair? Are you kidding me!" I was yelling now.

"You wanna pull that card? What about the fact that YOU'RE picking who I'M 'marring'? Now that's unfair! I'm only 17 for Pete's sake! What? Do you think I'm incompetent and can't find a guy to settle down with in-oh I dunno ten years, or how many ever years? What's the freaking rush anyways?"

"Maximum! Please don't talk to you father like that!"

"No it's okay, she's got every right to be upset. Max it might not make sense to you now, but it's vital that you meet your future spouse and get to know him. You both will become very close very soon."

"What's that even supposed to mean? No, screw it. I don't even want to know. I'm done." And with that I turned on heel and ran out that house.

I vaguely remember hearing my mom calling out after me but all I could do was run.

I ran until it burned. I ran past several similar houses before reaching ones I didn't recognize. Eventually I ended up at an old deserted park.

I settled down on the one out of two swings that still worked. For some reason the thing that calmed me down most was swinging.

I loved the feeling of when I'd gradually gain speed and height. You know when you get so high you could just close your eyes and pretend as if you were flying?

It made my stomach tingle and just put me a good mood.

* * *

I'm not sure what time it was when I got home, but a plate of cookies, milk, and my very tired looking mom were waiting.

Desperately, I wanted nothing more to just walk up stairs and go to sleep. Except, I knew I couldn't ignore my mom forever.

I slide into a seat across from her and grabbed a cookie.

"I remember the very first I baked you these cookies." She mused with her eyes still closed.

"You helped me make them and everything. I took them out of the oven and put them on a plate to cool down. Sure enough when I turned around to put the pan in the sink I heard you crying. I turned around and saw you tried to eat one of the cookies but it was too hot. I tried to take it away from you, but you keep munching on it."

I couldn't help but giggle at the memory. Something I rarely do. We sat in a comfortable silence for a good couple of minutes before she spoke again.

"Max, I know all of this seems like a lot to take it, but weather it seems like it or not it's in your best interest. Please just go with it. For me? Things are going to start changing soon, so please."

Her eyes we begging me, and the seriousness of her voice and words were no doubt scaring me. So of course, I solemnly agreed.

A slight smile played on her lips and she kissed my forehead before trudging up to her room.

When she left an eerie feeling washed over me. Why we're my "future husband" and I going to become close?

Not to mention what's going to change that can have my mom so tense?

I couldn't shake the feeling that this has to be about much more than my arranged marriage than my parents are letting on.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2! You really should click the button that says 'Review this Story' and let me know what you think.(: **


	3. It's time for ice cream

**A/N: For previous readers please go back and reread/skim chapters 1 and 2. I've made a few changes and edits and it'll be a good refresher!**

**Anyhow, I'm so sorry for the wait on this chapter. My old laptop I use to write on would no longer load for me to even just get my documents. So I finally got a new laptop and started from scratch. This chapter is longer, but still a filler. However, you will meet Fang. Sort of... I wish I would have got as many reviews as I did favorites and stuff like that, but I appreciate it all! Well enjoy the chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! **

* * *

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAAAAAAAAAAKE UP!"

My hand searched desperately for the source of the noise. Finally my fingers graze the edge of my phone, but as I went to snatch it, it fell through the headboard opening and under the bed.

I cursed quietly and rolled off the bed and onto the ground. "Stupid phone," I muttered in aggravation. Once I found it I quickly shut off the alarm and noticed I had a text.

It was from Nudge and read; "What time are you picking me up?(:"

Glancing at the clock it was already 7:45. The first bell rang at 8:30, so I normally left the house at a few minutes to 8. Nudge lived right up the road and leaving at said time would get me a fairly decent parking spot.

However, today would be a different story. Sighing I texted back, "Leaving house 8:05ish."

I set my phone down and made my way to my bathroom. I pulled a towel from under the sink and started the shower. I gave the water a few minutes to heat up then stripped away my clothes.

I stepped in the shower and let the hot water beat against my back. When I was finished I walked back to my room wrapped up in a towel.

My clothes for the day were already sitting on my dresser because I set them out the night before. Today I wore a pair of dark wash capris, a white shirt with a large anchor and the words "No Regrets, Live Forever" over a gray tank top.

I slipped on the pair of my black no show socks, and put my phone in my pocket. I hastily went down the stair two at a time. I grabbed my pair of dark grey vans and put them.

When I passed by the kitchen I opened the pantry and took a water bottle and granola bar. I used my foot to close the door and slipped my keys off the hook.

I went into the garage and hit the button to open it. I unlocked the doors to my 2009 black Honda Accord; which was my mom's previous car.

I backed out of the drive way and quickly clicked the garage closer attached to my sun visor. Now it was time to go get Nudge.

* * *

We ran through the school as soon as the first bell rang. The good thing about the first bell is that you have ten minutes to get to your first period versus the usual five.

First period was one of the 3 classes I had with Nudge. It was communications applications. It was one of the two semester classes you had to take in order to graduate.

Much to my disliking it wasn't made mandatory until our junior year. By then there was no way to switch into the class so Nudge and I are stuck in a class filled with mainly freshmen.

Nudge and I swiftly went up the stairs taking them two at a time. We managed to make it through the doorway as soon as the bell rang.

I held up my hand to Nudge witch she gleefully high fived. After taking our sets in the back Mrs. Wilson took roll.

When that was done she projected a PowerPoint titled 'It's All About Communication!' One of Mrs. Wilson's rules was that you were supposed to print out the notes prior to the actual lesson.

If one forgot, they had to copy ALL the notes by hand. An added bonus was that it was always more than the printed version. Upon having been in a rush this morning, I left mine on the printer.

Nudge desperately looked over and frowned. She too did not have the notes. Sighing we both took out paper and pens.

In all honest, I wasn't really going to take the notes. I just wasn't in the mood and doodling sounded like a better option. Besides, I was one of Mrs. Wilson favorites. Even if I didn't pay attention, she never noticed and I always managed to score high on her test.

This gave her none to complain about. As I began drawing, I felt Nudge slyly place a paper on my desk.

"What's up girl? You look a little down… What are you doing tomorrow? The mall's having this HUGE Saturday sale and we should totally go! :D"

I quickly scrawled out; "Nothing big. The parentals are just being extra crazy. Which, is the reason why I can't go with you Saturday. Although, I ACTUALLY wish I could go with you…"

As I looked up Mrs. Wilson turned to switch onto the next slide. When her back face me I gave Nudge the paper. I combed back my bangs and rest my head against my arm which was propped up.

Since I didn't know what I wanted to draw I ended up staring at my paper. After a yawn escaped my mouth Nudge set the note on my arm.

"Alright something's up. You NEVER want to go with me to the mall. You know you can tell me what ANYTHING & EVERYTHING right? :/"

Biting my lip I wrote; "I know, I know. It's just a looong story. I'll explain later, after school?" This time without looking I shoved the paper onto Nudge's desk.

This happened to be one of my not so great ideas.

"What's so interesting back there girls?" Mrs. Wilson asked rather annoyed.

"Nothing!" We sang in sync.

"Hm, well then, can one of you tell me the definition of a communication barrier?"

Scrunching up my eyebrows I looked over at Nudge. She rolled her eyes before answering; "Something that blocks and or impairs your ability to effectively communicate."

"Close enough, but you both ought to pay more attention!" She huffed before continuing. "The point of school is to learn! It's not supposed to be 'fun'."

With that she turned back to the board. Suppressing my urge to laugh, I bit my lip. Thankfully, the bell rang a short while after.

As soon as we were in the hallway, Nudge started fiercely questioning me.

"Are your parents getting a divorce? Are you moving? Is your mom sick? Is your dad sick? Are you sick? Is the Mafia after you're first born? NO! Don't tell me you're adopted! No, no it must be that-" I slapped my hand over Nudge's mouth.

"No it's none of those Nudge! I said I'd tell you after school alright? Now I have to go to Spanish okay?" Nudge nodded and I brought down my hand.

While I walked outside to the portables, I couldn't help but think that this was going to be a long day.

* * *

After the bell signaling the end of 6th I booked it down the stairs to meet up with Nudge. Here at Garner High, lunch was considered a full period.

Due to this we had eight class periods every day. However, I'm only taking 6 classes. Seniors get the option of a total of 2 free periods granted you completed all your other credits.

Both of our schedules turned out that we had 5th period lunch, a 6th period class, and then 7th and 8th off. It was kind of annoying having to come back to school for 50 minutes, but really nice to get the luxury of a short school day.

"Alright so since we helped Mr. Rodgers put up posters during 5th let's go out for lunch? Then there you can explain to me? "

"Yes, I'm starving! How does Red Robin sound?" I said smiling excitedly.

"Absolutely fantastic!"

We hurried out to the parking lot and climb into my car. After we pulled out of the parking lot I rolled down all the windows and Nudge put the radio on full blast.

* * *

"They planned your marriage? Is that even legal?" Nudge commented after taking a sip of her freckled lemonade.

"Ha, I guess so. I'm supposed to meet him tomorrow. That's why I can't go with you."

"Do you think he'll be cute? I want to know all the details after you meet him. Wait! What if he's some geeky computer freak guy? Do you think he'll be your age?"

"Either way I don't want to marry him. I mean come on! I don't even know him! There's got to be some way out of this Nudge!" I put my head in my hands and sighed.

"Max I'm sure this is some joke or something. Here, let's go get some ice cream at Baskin Robins and then roam around a bit!" Nudge called our waiter over and we paid and tipped him.

Since the Baskin Robins was right across the street, we figured we'd just walk. Nudge got two scoops of cookies 'n cream in a cup, while I got a scoop of chocolate, and a scoop of mint chocolate chip on a waffle cone.

We were happily walking around just enjoying our ice cream, until something, or _someone_ very hard ran into me. The ice cream smashed all into my white shirt, and stumbled a little.

"Seriously? Are you-" Mid-sentence I looked up, my eyes were greeted with the sight of a _very_ attractive guy.

He had olive colored skin, a nice muscular build, dark onyx eyes, and stood a couple inches over six feet. A plain form fitting black shirt clung to his well-defined chest and torso. He wore a pair of dark gray jeans, and then black vans to finish his dark appearance.

"Why not take a picture? They last longer." The mystery guy said smirking smugly at me.

Baffled I shot back. "Don't flatter yourself! I was just trying to figure out identify the** idiot** who ran into me," I motioned to the sickly green and brown ice cream smeared on my shirt.

"Sorry, but I'm in a rush. If I see you again, I'll give you a picture." He leaned in preparing to whisper. His minty breath filled my lungs.

"Of me with my shirt off." He shot me a playful wink and ran off in the other direction.

"What a cocky douche bag!" I exclaimed angrily. As angry as I was I couldn't stop the fact that my checks were burning. I can't believe he noticed me staring.

"Well I was thinking about how much of a hottie-Mc-hottie-pants he was, but I guess that works too?"

"Not helping Nudge!"

"Sorry!" Nudge replied sheepishly. She ran into the nearest store which happened to be Panda Express, and brought out a handful of napkins.

I tried to wipe away the ice cream but only ended up making it worse.

"Ugh, let's just leave."

* * *

"Bye Max! Text me tomorrow alright?"

"Okay Nudge, will do." Nudge smiled and walked to up to her porch. After she walked inside I drove off.

Upon arriving home, I notice my parents weren't there yet. I walked up to my room and plopped down on my bed.

Tomorrow was coming all too fast.

Before I snuggled under my covers, I grabbed my iPod off my night stand. Once I placed the headphones in my ears, I put it on shuffle.

The first and last song I remember hearing was Stephen Jerzak's cover of White Horse.

* * *

**Finally chapter 3! I know it took only 5 years but I promise I've already started chapter 4 and I'm super excited for this story so PLEASE review. That will help me get even MORE motivated! Plus the next chapter will be the meeting of Fang!  
**


End file.
